totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
I Spy with My Scaly Eye
I Spy with My Scaly Eye is the first episode of Total Drama Dragon World. Summary Deuce gains the power to turn invisible at any time and uses his newfound power to harmlessly tickle prank everyone else, so Sanders and MacArthur have to stop him before things get ticklishly array. Plot The episode begins at the Dragon Mansion, where Deuce, Sanders and MacArthur are cleaning the top room. Sanders is cleaning out the indoor gutters, MacArthur is watering the plants and Deuce is polishing the TV and vases. Sanders gets annoyed with cleaning out the indoor gutters and says that the chore is the worst. MacArthur gets enamored with watering the plants and says that the chore is the best. Sanders pleads for MacArthur to switch chores with her but MacArthur denies, telling Sanders that she thought of it before she lost to her in a game of Dragon Rock, Paper, Scissors. Sanders groans and tells MacArthur to help her clean out the indoor gutters. MacArthur, finished watering the plants, agrees to help Sanders and sprays water at the indoor gutters to clear them out. After helping her friend out on cleaning out the indoor gutters, MacArthur gets mischievous and sprays Sanders with water. Sanders gets angry at MacArthur and chases after her as she laughs. Deuce finishes polishing the TV and vases and decides to see if he can gain a new power. Deuce says "Roar! Invisibility!" and turns invisible. Sanders and MacArthur notice that Deuce turned invisible and Sanders asks Deuce where he is. Deuce says he's "right here" and starts tickling Sanders's neck, making Sanders start giggling uncontrollably and fall over in the process. Sanders starts pleading for Deuce to stop tickling her in her burst of giggles. Deuce doesn't listen until Cranky Dragon enters the top room of the Dragon Mansion to check if it's all clean, in which he stops tickling Sanders and turns visible again by saying "Roar! Visibility!". Quotes Sanders: (cleans the indoor gutters) "Ugh! This chore is the worst!" (looks at her hands, which are covered in dirt) MacArthur: (waters the plant) "Aww man! This chore is the best!" Sanders: "MacArthur, please. You have to switch chores with me. I can't stand cleaning the indoor gutters!" MacArthur: "Sorry, princess. You should've thought of that before you threw Dragon Paper and lost to my Dragon Scissors!" Sanders: (groans) "Whatever. Just help me clean out these indoor gutters!" MacArthur: (finishes watering the plants) "Okay. Anything you say, princess!" (sprays water at the indoor gutters to clean them; then gets mischievous and sprays water at Sanders) Sanders: "AHHH! MY SCALES ARE WET!" MacArthur: "Not sorry!" (flies away laughing) Sanders: "HEY! GET BACK HERE, MACARTHUR!" (flies after MacArthur) Featured Songs * "Dragon Business" (Singers: Sanders, MacArthur and Deuce) Trivia * This episode is the premiere of the series. * The main characters in this episode are Sanders, MacArthur and Deuce. * From this episode onwards, MacArthur becomes the master of Dragon Rock, Paper, Scissors, though her winning streak will end at some points. Category:Total Drama Dragon World Episodes